One Hundred and Seven With an Extra of Thirty Four Miles
by FlyinWolfie
Summary: Eijun hated the rain. Because rain was wet and cold and miserable and wet and reminded him of his one hundred and seven with an extra of thirty four miles distance with the source of his rain. Warning : Yaoi, MiyuSawa, Slight cussing, and an unintentional promoting of a company through broadcasting their android apps. Rated T for language.


First completed MiyuSawa story. Albeit the first time I've written such. Hence, first published.

If you are confused, please look at the endnote for explanation. And if you want to there's some rambling down there.

Warning : Yaoi, MiyuSawa, Slight cussing, and an unintentional promoting of a company through broadcasting their android apps.

Disclaimer : Ace of Diamonds and Line don't belong to me.

* * *

One Hundred and Seven With an Extra of Thirty Four Miles

A _Daiya no A_ fanfic

by Twist

Eijun hated rainy days. He always does. Because rain was wet, and cold, and miserable, and wet, and dirty, and he couldn't get a single damn of his laundry done because the day was goddamn wet. Furthermore he was banned from doing any activities outside his house thanks to the wetness.

He sighed as he tied his twenty third teru-teru bozu on his window. Throwing fusses was mundane and kicking things definitely didn't help. If anything he had added more chores towards himself by being all mad and bratty about the weather.

Bringing a hand up his head and slightly ruffle his auburn curl, Eijun sat on his bed, golden orbs watching the downpour.

He was a college student, living in a shared apartment thirty four miles away from home. Living cost plus tuition fee was already a burden, and he didn't want to trouble his family budget even more by hiring people to do house chores. His roommate was an upperclassmen he knew from work, studying in the same university but with a different major. Due to the weird school hours nursery students had, his roommate was rarely found home with him.

Eijun had liked the apartment. Good environment, a good distance with the college, and a fair share with a nice roommate was definitely doing good to his financial management. However he had never liked being alone. His house back in Nagano had always been packed with people, and his high school was a dormitory life with people everywhere. And rooming with someone that almost never home had him uncomfortable.

He loved his roommate, he really did. He liked having people being kind towards him and sharing a rent with him. But he couldn't handle being left alone.

And that was why, every time his roommate wasn't home was either his school hour, baseball hour, work hour, or a good-day-to-run hour. Which was usually 6.30, and definitely now. Right now, as the downpour hit the land.

He sighed once again, sun kissed face visibly scrunched, thick lips coming to a frown. This was supposed to be his jog time. There would always be nice neighbors to chat. And on a good day he could find friendly pet owners within the park a few metres away from the building. And he treasures those time. Because people cheer him up. And because he could have a nice good talk and didn't have to answer to the daily vibrates his phone gave every 7 o'clock.

Eijun shivered as he heard his phone vibrated against the table after briefly glanced at the clock. He wondered whether it was worth it to check his phone. He considered talking to his best friend Haruichi and weighted the plans of just browsing the internet. But both action still required his phone and he definitely couldn't ignore the message once he get his hand on it.

Shrugging and bracing himself, he finally decided to open the message and just went with it. As he had expected, the vibration earlier was a line message. A line message from an official line page, which would probably sent most people off. But that wasn't the cause with Eijun, because the message was something he had somewhat anticipated. It was an update from an official line page which goes by the name Miyuki Kazuya.

He took a glimpse at the message. "Another training from the team. Check out home for pictures. Don't forget to follow and share!" was said in general. He clicked the link and was instantly showed Miyuki Kazuya's home and his newest update. And in the update was Miyuki Kazuya's very own pictures, sometimes glaringly visible, sometimes hidden between people and uniforms.

And then he remembers. And then he slumped down.

Because Miyuki Kazuya was served right in front of his eyes, and their distance were only a good 25 centimetres plus the slight thickness of his phone screen. Yet he couldn't touch him. And he couldn't hear him. And he was still cold. And he could feel his own rain wetting his rosy cheek. Not quite as harsh as the downpour outside, but with the same intensity to kill any of his good mood.

Eijun slumped even further as he hugged himself and hid his face. This was why he hated rain. Because rain was wet, and cold, and miserable, and wet, and he could only remember heart crushing memories because his cheek was goddamn wet.

But he had decided things for himself from the start. Not going pro just yet was one, and staying away from Miyuki Kazuya was the other. He had wanted to learn to be a trainer before going pro, and he wanted to distance himself away from Miyuki a good one hundred and seven miles away with an extra thirty four miles. And deciding things was apparently easier than keeping to his decision.

He could hear his longing loud and clear. He could feel every cells in his body screamed to be around the diamond. He could smell his longing of his catcher's smell. And he could definitely taste the slight tang at the back of his tongue at how this was weighing him down.

Miyuki was away, in the good hand of a professional baseball team. Miyuki was away and hand been shouting at him the moment he told him that he was taking his sport scholarships in a college. And boy was it hard to stop himself from jumping to the nearest bullet train to take him to Tokyo. To take him to the very person that could sway his judgement everytime and losing his focus.

This was why he couldn't stay near Miyuki. He was weak. And he needed the distance. And he kept missing the catcher.

It had been a year since he fled to the furthest border in the City of Nagano to enter the college. It had been two years since he last lived under the close proximity of Miyuki Kazuya. It felt like forever since he started wanting his catcher on his bed. And it felt even longer now that he had cut any contact from the man.

And he came back stalking Miyuki Kazuya again, anyway. He missed the sport star so much he had ended following Miyuki Kazuya's official line page to see him everyday and be updated about his activity every 7 o'clock. His official line page which had God knows how many thousands followers. He had quickly dropped himself from a lover to a fan.

The rain fell heavier on his cheek. And the downpour had kindly increased on volume to hide slight hiccups coming from his mouth. And he refused to thank the kind gesture as he remembered how his avoid-the-7-o'clock-message was ruined by said weather itself.

Another vibration his phone gave marked another message coming. And he couldn't help but cursing the rain even more. Because whoever messaged him right now had to face him in his broken down state. And seeing how many assignments he was given as a students, this could be an important message. Yet he wasn't ready to answer it. He wasn't ready to answer to anything.

A second vibration from his phone during a very short span of time after the first had indicated that the notification he received wasn't a message but rather a call. And he couldn't be in a more not ready situation to answer the phone.

But then he remembered his assignments. He remembered work. He remembered his roommates. He remembered important things, way more important than Miyuki Kazuya, and he definitely remember what dire situations could he put himself into had he ignored this could-be-important call.

So he rubbed his eyes. He rubbed his cheek and cleared his throat. Picking the vibrating phone with a hand, he made sure his voice was lacing with his usual cheerfulness. And he clicked green.

"Hello." he grinned. "sorry for the long ans-"

"It took me a year." The voice from across the phone interrupted.

Eijun felt silent. Was he in trouble? Did he really make the caller wait that long? The person sound pissed. And tired. Was it something he do? Or something he forget to do? Which assignments was he even talking about. And what could take a person a year to call?

He was about to question the person when the voice interrupted again.

"It took me a goddamn year." He sighed. Voice even more tired than before. Even more relieved than before. "A full goddamn year, Eijun."

And suddenly it clicked. The voice, the tiredness, his name, and a year, and something clicked.

"Kazuya..." He whispered.

"Yes, Eijun," was his reward from the other side. "It's me."

And once again, the silence ensued. Because Eijun's mind was shutted, and he couldn't think. Because it was Miyuki Kazuya's voice, and wasn't somebody else's. Because he couldn't see Miyuki Kazuya, but his ear had betrayed his brain by thinking that it had heard him.

"Eijun?" the voice asked again. "Eijun, are you there? Can you hear me?"

Yes, he could. He could hear Miyuki Kazuya in his ear and that's why this was very, very wrong. He couldn't -shouldn't-be able to hear Miyuki Kazuya, because they was a good one hundred and seven with an extra of thirty four miles apart. And even though he could hear, and smell, and feel, and see, and taste Miyuki Kazuya from sixty feet six inches apart, one hundred and seven with an extra of thirty four miles was definitely not sixty feet six inches. And he shouldn't be able to hear Miyuki Kazuya as close as he could right now.

"Kazuya?" He asked again. Because he could hear Miyuki Kazuya when he couldn't.

"Yes, Eijun, yes." The voice breathed again. "It's me"

And Eijun broke down. Because he could hear Miyuki Kazuya. Because he could taste Miyuki Kazuya, and he could smell Miyuki Kazuya, even though he couldn't see Miyuki Kazuya. And as his olfactory sense kept recalling Miyuki Kazuya's scent across the bullpen and his sensoric sense kept recalling Miyuki Kazuya's taste as they last kissed three hundred and sixty five with an extra of ninety days ago, Eijun called again because he still couldn't see Miyuki Kazuya.

"Kazuya..." he breathed. "Kazuya.. Kazuya, Kazuya..."

"How many times are you going to call me?" the voice asked.

And he could hear Miyuki Kazuya once again. And he could hear Miyuki Kazuya's laughter again. And he could remember reasons again.

"Why did you call me?" He asked, voice rigid.

"Eijun-"

"How can you even find my number?"

"Eijun, please, listen-"

"Who is it? Harucchi? Furuya? Kuramochi-senpai? Definitely Kuramochi-senpai."

"Look, Eijun-"

"Or Furuya? Of course it's gotta be Furuya. he was so close to you. You were playing together everyday and being with each other every day and-"

" _Eijun_." The voice was sharp, and Eijun was left silenced.

"Listen, it took me a year before I finally able to call you and hear you and..." he sighed. "Please don't make this another argument."

The voice was confused. And tired. And he could hear the silent plea between the word. And Eijun couldn't help but think that could it be his fault again this time to make Miyuki Kazuya sounds like that.

"Eijun," the voice began, only to be cut suddenly before continuing again after a while. "How... How are you?"

Once again, both party were silent. One was confused to begin and the other was confused to answer.

"Eijun, please answer. Where are you? How are you? Are you well? Why are you there and why won't you call me?"

And Eijun couldn't answer. Because the moment he did, there was going to fight, and the call would end. And Miyuki Kazuya's voice would end. Because he knew. Because that was exactly what happened last year.

The voice sighed again. "I don't... I won't... I... I don't know, Eijun. I was finally able to get your number and we speak exactly the same conversation we had a year ago," he managed a humorless laugh.

"Eijun, are you there? Please answer me," the voice asked once again.

"Why did you call me?" He asked again, not answering any of the voice's question.

"Eijun," the voice called softly "I want to know where you are."

"So what? So you could come and try to drag me put of my dream again? So you could try to stop me to do what I want again?" Eijun had nearly screamed.

He was tired of this conversation. He was tired of being dragged around by Miyuki Kazuya. Sure, he was a control freak and Eijun respected that. Highly. But even when he loved Miyuki Kazuya, he couldn't let his dream be controlled around.

And this was exactly why he distanced himself a good one hundred and seven with an extra of thirty four miles away from his catcher. He had wanted to get away from this conversation.

Eijun was prepared for another shout, another argument, exactly the things he was delivered with a year ago when he was met with an unexpected reply.

"I'm sorry." the voice said.

"W-wha..."

"I'm sorry." It replied. Softer than before.

"Y-you're... You're what?" Eijun was speechless.

"I'm sorry, Eijun." the voice spoke again. "It was wrong of me from the start to try to make you do something you don't like.

"I just... It's just I've been in love with baseball for all I know. And you love baseball. And I love being in a battery with you. And I love you. And..." the voice inhaled sharply. "And I just want to keep playing baseball with you. That's why I don't understand why did you want to go to college."

"And because things don't go the way you want it to, you think confronting me and pushed me away from where I want things to go was a good idea?" Eijun snorted. Last year's fight still fresh in his head.

"Yes." The voice talked again. "I'm sorry."

"I was young, and stupid, and I definitely didn't consider your feelings when I said all those things to you last year." he said. "I am still a young and stupid man, though, but I definitely want you to keep doing things you like."

Eijun felt silent. He could feel the wetness coming back to his eyes.

"You... you're so stupid." He started. "So nasty, so full of yourself."

"Thanks?" the voice answered.

"That wasn't a compliment." He grumbled and the voice laughed.

"I missed this." the voice said.

Eijun did too. He missed this. He missed this banter, this playful remarks, this slight annoyance he felt down his gut. He missed him. He missed Miyuki Kazuya.

"You... you wouldn't know." Eijun started. "I... I was so stupid back then. I mean, I didn't know anything when Chris-senpai was injured. I didn't know anything when you're injured."

"Chris-senpai was hurt even before you came to Seidou and I was trying to hide my injury from you." the voice pointed.

"I know!" Eijun snapped.

"I know, but..." he tried again, softer. "I still don't want things like that to happen again."

"I don't want to see people injured when they're playing baseball... Because baseball was supposed to be fun. That's why I wanted to study as a coach... Because I want to prevent injuries and I want to make baseball fun..." Eijun rambled. He didn't even care he had repeated himself several times.

"I know." The voice said as Eijun's rambles died down. "You kind of explain yourself last year, you know. But I kind of didn't listen."

Eijun pouted. He added a little sound as he know the other couldn't see him from one hundred and seven with an extra of thirty four miles away.

The voice laughed again.

"Eijun," the voice began after he finished laughing. "I know I wasn't the best man to keep around. I'm nasty and egoistic and insecure. But I can assure you that I love you and I'd do anything to keep you next to me and make you happy..."

"You kind of can't keep me exactly next to you, though..." Eijun pointed as the voice trailed down. He was rewarded with a laugh.

"Sure I can. If I can keep you inside my heart then I'm as good as being next to you all the time!" The voice exclaimed.

And maybe it was the cheesiness of the line or the creepiness that such a person could say such a line or the fact that he had missed this man so goddamn much, cheesy or not, that made a blush crept its way to his cheek.

"That was... That was only when you want it, though..." The voice trailed down, the feeling of insecure radiated strongly, paradoxing his earlier confidence.

Eijun could feel his eyes wet once again. And for once, the wetness was present without the ache in his chest, but with huge relief washing his entire body.

"That line was super cheesy, you know." Eijun whispered, voice died down due to hiccups trying to get their way out.

"Wh- I- I'm sorry! Do you hate it? I'm sorry! Should I come up with another pick up lines? That one was made on the spot though and definitely out of habbit, so another pick up line is... but hey- if you- if you want to hear another pick up line then I can manage. I know, I will. In fact, I have found a good pick up line right now. See... Hear me, Eijun? Hey, tell me, am I an angel?"

Eijun snorted. "You're stupid."

"What? But wh- oh no! You're right. I'm so stupid. That was supposed to be 'am I in heaven? Because I can se- um... hear an angel.' Me, hearing you, angel, get it, Eijun?"

"Hey, shut up." Eijun rolled his eyes. "And they say you're the genius catcher..."

"Hey-"

"Say it, Kazuya." Eijun interrupted, tone serious. "Say it like you meant to. I want to hear... I want to hear you for real."

"You want to..." the voice sound like the owner was confused. But then there was an audible click, and the voice of a person trying to take deep breath.

And Eijun prepared himself. Body tense, eyes wet, lips tightening, with an extra symptoms of tachycardia.

"Eijun, I love you." The voice said, Miyuki Kazuya said. And Eijun could feel the stream trailed down his dried cheek. Finally, finally he could hear the word. Finally, after three hundred and sixty five with an extra of ninety days and a possible extended period of time, he had finally able to hear Miyuki Kazuya say the word to him, again.

"I love you and I want to be with you forever. Do you..." the voice died down. "Say, we weren't exactly broken up were we? I mean, we didn't say anything and all... do you.. should I ask you to be my boyfriend? But you are my boyfriend. Or..."

Eijun laughed. And he cried. And he laugh and cried at the same time and he was projecting an weird sound from his throat. And Miyuki, already confused, was clearly concerned.

"Stupid..." he finally managed to say between hiccup and guffaw.

"I love you too," he said. "I love you, Miyuki Kazuya."

There was a long sigh from the other line. "Thank God," he said. "I thought you were going to hate me or won't want to talk to me or breaking your card or something." he rambled.

"Thank God..." he whispered again. "He said he loved me. Thank God..."

And Eijun cried again. And Kazuya didn't really have time to calm his lover because he was busy calming himself from sudden rush of happiness after Eijun's exclamation.

And as Eijun cried, he looked at the downpour outside. There was no doubt about it, he definitely hated rain. Because rain was wet, and cold, and miserable, and wet, and he was always reminded that there would be no one to wipe the wetness away from his cheek. But if on rainy day Kazuya could manage to deliver a warm voice and warm love and maybe some cheesy lines along the way, then he wouldn't mind having to face a little rain disturbing his afternoon jog.

* * *

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" Miyuki Kazuya asked.

"If you can find me a good pick up line then I'll think about it."

"What!? But you already said you loved me! And I already closed the tab!"

"Too bad," Eijun grinned.

"You cheeky brat. Fine! I'm going to find you one that's going to sweep you off your feet!"

And they laughed. With the same easiness, with the same merry, finally together after four hundred and fifty five days, one hundred and seven with an extra of thirty four miles apart.

 **the end**

* * *

Thank you for proceeding this story

* * *

##

explanation :

the distance between Tokyo and Nagano : 107 miles

the distance between pitcher mound and home plate : 60 feet 6 inches

the number of days in a year : 365

A random extra days because they couldn't be back together after exactly a year because high schooler graduates in December, and Eijun was in assignments which indicates he still has classes in the moment, which indicates that this was set some times around the early of spring days when university students was assigned with the highest pile of assignments : 90

(I was thinking January + February + March, which makes it 31 + 28 + 31, which makes it 90. But then the timeline could be on a later date. Meh.)

A random extra distance just because Eijun was staying away from home : 34 miles

(I hope it was still somewhere in the City of Nagano. Because Geography isn't my strong points, and while I can differentiate stones, I can't even find my way home from my neighbor town without a map. Or GPS.)

Line is an apps which allow you to chat and call and stuff. Like facebook or messenger.

Teru-Teru bozu is... a cute symbolism of a God, made along with a pray for the rain to stop, and it's better if you google it.

Thank you for proceeding this story.

* * *

##

I had to admit, I wasn't in the good side of my mind when I was writing this. It was midnight when I start, right on the dot, and three in the morning when I finish, three thirteen to be exact, and I still have to study for a test the day after tomorrow, and the reason I was holding my phone was to read the lecturer's power point, not up and go and writing shitty story in the middle of the night.

And to be honest my original idea wasn't this kind of pining and longing. Heck, it wasn't supposed to be a MiyuSawa one. Just a random story about a boy hating rain. Then I thought : let's make something annoying happen in the rain, mayybe something like having this annoying official line page notifications every rainy day. Then suddenly he fits Sawamura. And Miyuki came to mind. And I said : all right, let's make it a long distance relationship because it sucks. And suddenly somehow they've broken up somewhere in the middle of the story. And then the cheesy lines came. And I gave up. I need sleep, and I need to study, and I just let my hands move on it's own.

English wasn't my mother language, and I'm doing this things in my phone, so I'm sorry for any mistakes in the story.

Rate and Reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
